In a conventional toilet seat device attached with a private-parts cleansing device for cleansing private parts with cold (room temperature) or hot water, the private-parts cleansing device is mounted and fixed at an upper surface of a toilet bowl by use of mounting bolts, whereupon a private-parts cleansing device was not able to be detached easily from the toilet bowl. Therefore, it was not easy to remove stain between the private-parts cleansing device and the toilet bowl.
In light of the foregoing, recent developments have led to a toilet seat device assembled detachably at a toilet bowl. Moreover, recent developments have led to a toilet seat device connected to a toilet bowl by means of a wire so that the toilet seat device does not drop in the event of being detached from the toilet bowl.
However, in the toilet seat device assembled detachably at the toilet bowl, there is a danger of a toilet seat device, which is being detached for the purpose of cleaning, being on occasions dropped from the toilet bowl, thereby resulting in damage to the toilet seat device itself. In order to prevent the detached toilet seat device from dropping, a space for temporarily placing the detached toilet seat device may be required.
In the toilet seat device having a wire for preventing the toilet seat device from dropping, the toilet seat device being detached is hanged by means of wire. Therefore, there is a possibility of cables and tubes attached to the toilet seat device being on occasions disconnected, thereby creating problems.
In light of the foregoing, a conventional toilet seat device, which is disclosed in JP1997 (09)-201312A is, as is illustrated in FIG. 5, provided with a mounting plate 930 mounted and fixed at a toilet bowl 920, and a sanitary device for washing private parts of a person 910 provided with a toilet seat 911. The sanitary device 910 is engaged at the mounting plate 930. A pair of engagement members 941 is positioned at left-hand and right-hand sides of the toilet bowl 920, while a pair of engagement members 942 is positioned at left-hand and right-hand sides of the toilet bowl 920. One end of each engagement member 941 is rotatably engaged at the sanitary device 910 by means of a pin 943, while the other end thereof is rotatably engaged at the mounting plate 930 by means of a pin 945. One end of each engagement member 942 is rotatably engaged at the sanitary device 910 by means of a pin 944, while the other end thereof is rotatably engaged at the mounting plate 930 by means of a pin 946. Therefore, the sanitary device 910 can be thus lifted up and down above the toilet bowl 920. The sanitary device 910 is switched between a first condition, in which the sanitary device 910 is oriented towards the toilet bowl 920 in a state of close contact, and a second condition, in which a distance has been established between the sanitary device 910 and the toilet bowl 920.
However, experience has taught that a toilet seat device in the first condition, in which the engagement members 941 and 942 are visible from outside, does not look attractive. Moreover, because the engagement members 941 and 942 are visible from the outside, the toilet seat device has on occasions tended to become splashed with dirt. Still moreover, because the engagement members 941 and 942 are easily accessible from the outside, they have on occasions tended to be touched unintentionally.
A need accordingly exists for a toilet seat device with an improved appearance, a toilet seat device in which a lifting mechanism for lifting up and down a toilet seat is not easily recognizable from the outside. Therefore, it is possible to provide a toilet seat device of which a lifting mechanism can be curbed from splashing dirt and is prevented from being touched easily.